List of Two Time Travelling Idiots Episodes
SPACE!!!.png|Hackers Make you're own Episodes but there ARE rules #All episodes are TV-14 but you can add any guidelines to the TV-14. Crude Dialouge (D) Sexual Content (S) Strong Language (L) or Intense Violence (V) #All episodes Come out on Wednesdays #Season one- 2004 Season 2- 2005 Season 3- 2006 Season 4- 2007 Season 5- 2008 Season 6- 2013 Season 7- 2014 Season 8- 2015 Season 9- 2016 no more after Season 9 #26 Episodes a Season Season One (2004) #An adventure is invented! Eddy makes the first ever Time Machine, but the food court workers, Moe and Joe discover it. TV-14-L (Aus: PG, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, June 23rd 2004 @ 9:30 PM #We Censor Worlds Censoron Threatens to censor the earth for "Too much profanity and Sexual Activity". TV-14-DL (Aus: PG, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, June 23rd 2004 @ 10:00 PM #Screw the world Eddy wants to commit suicide, and it's up to Moe and Joe to stop him. TV-14-DV (Aus: PG, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, June 30th 2004 @ 9:30 PM (The picture of the main article is the intro of this episode) #Curses Censoron returns on the day when The Extreme *ssholes (A movie filled with profanity and is rated R) Comes out. TV-14-L (Aus: M, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, July 7 2004 @ 9:30 PM (49 Bleeps in the whole episode) #The Black and White Crappy Adventure Ass-Man Decides to kill Moe and Joe for absolutley no reason, but accidentally makes earth Black, White and Gray. TV-14-LV (Aus: M, UK: 12+, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, July 14th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #Spell Imap than say Nis Eddy invents a machine that he describes "You are what you say" But Joe tricks Moe into saying "I AM A PENIS". TV-14-DSLV (Aus: M, UK: 12+, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, July 21st 2004 @ 9:30 PM #Hell As we know it Moe and Joe accidentally go to Hell, and Censoron has to save them. TV-14-V (Aus: M, UK: 12+, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, July 28th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #The World Takes Shape Moe and Joe travel 100,000 Years in the Future, and everything is made of Circles, Rectangles, Squares and Triangles, TV-14-DL (Aus: M, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, August 4th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #Edge of the Universe Part Two to "The World Takes Shape". TV-14-LV (Aus: M, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, August 4th 2004 @ 10:00 PM #Infection The city of Chicago is infected with an ailen parasite. TV-14-DSLV (Aus: M, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, August 11 2004 @ 9:30 PM #We Hate You All Censoron's Speicies looks for a new home planet, But Earth is too "Dirty" so Moe and Joe have to save the Solar System. TV-14-L (Aus: PG, UK: 12, Canada: 14+) Wednesday, August 18th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #I Told You to Shut up, SO SHUT UP! Eddy gets sick and tired of Moe and Joe's "Nonsense" and shut's their mouthes, so Anny, Eddy's 25 year-old daughter and helper has to save them, but Joe falls for her, and Moe thinks that Eddy's Guilotine is a toy, so Anny and Joe have to stop him from "Accidental Suicide". TV-14-DLV (Aus: M, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, August 25th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #Come on, Anny! Joe tries to get Anny to love him, but fails 99.9% of the time, Moe tries to stop Joe, and Anny thinks that Joe is too "Idiotic". TV-14-DSLV. Wednesday, August 25th 2004 @ 10:00 PM #Oven-Kill Part One Eddy gets drunk, and makes a giant oven to destroy the Universe, and Moe and Joe have to screw the machine up. TV-14-DLV (Aus: M, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, September 1st 2004 @ 8:00 PM #Oven-Kill Part Two Part two of "Oven Kill". TV-14-DSLV. Wednesday, September 1st 2004 @ 8:30 PM #The Future Is a Smart-Ass Joe does so many drugs he goes off into his own "La-La Land". TV-14-DSLV. Wednesday, September 1st 2004 @ 9:00 PM #The Rise Of Death Death threatens to kill everyone in the universe. TV-14-DLV. Wednesday, September 1st 2004 @ 9:30 PM #Failed the test, now DIE Eddy threatens to fire Moe, so he tries to become smart. TV-14-DL. Wednesday, September 1st 2004 @ 10:00 PM #So long, Suckers! Eddy Quits being a scientest. TV-14-DSLV. Wednesday #Give War A Chance! Censoron's home planet goes to war with Earth. TV-14-DSLV. Wednesday, September 15th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #Child's Play Moe becomes 9 years old, but Joe is not impressed. TV-14-LV. Wednesday, September 22nd 2004 @ 9:30 PM #Hackers Joe learns how to hack, but the FBI find out and go after him. TV-14-DSLV. Wednesday, September 29th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #LT Fan the Murderer LT Fan Murders everyone but Moe, so he has to murder LT AND go back in time to save everyone. TV-14-LV. Wednesday, October 6th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #Beer Beer gets banned. TV-14-D. Wednesday, October 13th @ 9:30 PM (NOTE: THIS EPISODE IS SIMILAR TO THE SIMPSONS EPISODE "Homer V.S The Eighteenth Amendment"). #The end of the beginning Eddy dies by Censoron's hand, while Joe gets stranded. TV-14-LV. Wednesday, October 20th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #The TTTI Halloween special! This three part Non-Canon episode has Moe go to Hell, and make an Up-Bringing to destroy all life, Eddy commiting suicide after a disturbing force, and the REAL zombie Apocalypse. TV-14-DSLV. (NOTE: This episode almost got a TV-MA-V rating, but it wasn't violent enough, but it managed a 15 rating from the BBFC and a MA15+ from the ACB) Wednesday, October 27th 2004 @ 10:00 PM Season Two (2004-2005) Christmas in Chicago Moe and Joe take the roll of Santa Claus rather than making one to save parents money, but goes through a crash. TV-14-DSLV. Wednesday, December 22nd 2004 @ 9:30 PM Politics: Moe becomes the president of the world, but Assassins seek to kill him. TV-14-LV Future-Drama Moe goes to the dramatic future. TV-14-D The Episode of Epic Joe formulates a plan to kill Eddy and seize control of his company. TV-14-DLV Moneys! Joe gets rich. TV-14-DSLV Dramatizing The time machine gets the Drama Virus. TV-14-DL CENSORSHIP Censoron takes over the world. TV-14-DSLV What happens in 2205, STAYS in 2205 TV-14-DV Season Three (2006) Moe V.s Anny & Joe VS Eddy TBA. TV-14-DSLV Season Four (2007) Season Five (2008) Zombeh Apocalypse Edd Gould visits Chicago. TV-14-LV This Is How We Will End It (season finale, original series finale) TV-14-DSLV, more TBA Season Six (2013) Reintroduction Part One TV-14-L Reintroduction Part Two TV-14-L Season Seven (2014) Season Eight (2015) Season Nine (2016) (Last Season)